


Exposed: A Miraculous Ladybug Story

by leapforthestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Identity Reveal, The Ladyblog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapforthestars/pseuds/leapforthestars
Summary: Marinette looked at the blonde brat, her eyes pleading for her to use any sense of humanity she had left. Of course, the Bourgeois girl had none. Somehow, in some twisted way, she believed this would gain others affection. Instead this would do just the opposite.





	1. I'll Show You

\------- Chloe -------

I'll show that blue haired brat, I'll show everybody. She's not the loveable girl everybody thinks she is. She's a nobody and that's what I will make everybody see. She is absolutely nothing to care about, and yet she's almost all they care about. I'm the one who deserves their affection. I am the mayor's daughter after all. Maybe they just need a little push to see that?

\-------Third Person-------

Chloe stormed out of College Francoise Dupont. Naturally the crowd parted in two like the Red Sea. No one wanted to get in her way.

\-------Marinette-------

I don't know what's up with Chloe. I saw the way she stormed out of school. I don't like it, not one bit. I have a feeling she is up to something, but I have more important things I. My life to worry about. More namely Adrien.


	2. Planning

\-------Third Person-------

Chloe pushed pass the guard in the front door and stormed all the way to the elevator. On her way up she started to plot all the possible ways to expose the truth about that bluenette brat.

As soon as she plopped herself down onto her white covers an idea suddenly popped into her head. It's failed before, but this time she knows exactly what to do, and she knows exactly who can truly help her.

\-------Chloe-------

"I'll steal her diary. She seemed so protective of it last time. She was so eager to get it back," she said to herself "She's hiding something. I know I stole her diary and all but I don't think anybody really cares that much." She started to dial her current BFF's phone number.

\-------The Phone Conversation-------

C: Hey Lila

L: He chlo, what's up

C: I finally found the perfect way to end Marinette Dupain-Cheng

L: Oh my gosh! Spill the information

C: I want you to get in with her. Be the best friend towards her that you can possibly be. Try to take Alya's place without seeming like you're trying to take Alya's place. Maybe for about two weeks or so.

L: Then what? And why can't you do it, not that I don't want my part in her downfall.

C: I already messed up my chances with her, she'll never trust me, and even if she did she would never trust me enough for the rest of my plan to happen.

L: Okay, so

C: So?

L: ON WITH IT!!!

C: Sheesh! Okay, then I want you to turn everyone against her, but gradually. If everybody stops speaking to her all at once it's just plain ole suspicious. Then since you are her new BFF, you'll need to make Alya go bye bye, she'll come crying to you.

L: Okay, so what are you doing during all of this?

C: I'm getting to that. When she comes crying to you, you ask her for a sleepover at her house, and she will most likely say yes. She would do anything for a friend, that loser. When you come over that night, you need to tire her out as quickly as possible. as soon as you know she is in a deep sleep we need to find a way to get me in her room. I will steal her diary.

L: And why is becoming her friend completely necessary?

C: She may be a clumsy fool, but she can be really quick to notice. With all this, she will be so distracted by her night of fun with her quote-unquote "friend", and the fact that you were there with her all night will garuntee that she will blame herself for her diaries disappearance because she trusts you. At least until that next morning.

L: OMG! we going to reveal Marinette's diary to the whole school.

C: That's for me to know and you to find out. And one more thing. Tomorrow at school we will need to stage the biggest friend break-up as possible, you need to cry, curl up into a ball lay on the floor, run into the locker room sobbing. Do any of the following to be seen as vulnerable, and we need to make Mari see it. That is what will jump start this whole plan.

L: Meet me outside the front of the school, early. We can start a pre-argument, and have the big finish at the end of the day. We start this thing tomorrow. I want to get over being friends with Mari as soon as possible. Then Adrien will be mine

C: What was that

L: Nothing. Bye

C: Baiii

\-------Third Person-------

And their plan was set in stone.


	3. Set In Motion

The next day

"I can believe you, Lila," Chloe sneered "And to think you were my closest friend." A single tear rolled down Lila's cheek. This is what they made sure that Marinette Dupain-Cheng saw before her school day started. Lila hung her head and Chloe stormed off into the school building.

\-------Marinette-------

I wonder if Lila is okay, I mean she and Chloe seemed like pretty good friends. She treated Lila a lot better than Sabrina. It seemed like a friend match made in heaven after Chloe cast Sabrina off the side and Lila showed up literally the next day(Go with it). I couldn't help but try to comfort her(Nooooo don't fall for it, Mari). "Are you okay Lila, I heard what Chloe said to you." said Mari. "I'm fine Marinette, thanks for asking," said Lila on the brink of tears "It's nice to know that there is at least one person who cares about me." And Lila walked off into the door. Her head hung low. I couldn't hello but feel sorry for her.

\-------Alya-------

I walked up to College Francoise Dupont, I had a wonderful start to my day. Until I saw I saw Marinette and Lie-la. talking. It didn't necessarily make me feel jealous or anything, but after what Chloe has put her through and the fact that Lila has had some part in it, deems this whole scenario suspicious. A journalist always must always stay sharp, and I definitely don't like what's happening.

\-------Lila------

We're on a roll, and step one is basically completed. Marinette fell straight int our trap. my acting was flawless as always. Nobody's better than me. Once we finish this thing and knock Mari down a peg, Adrien will finally notice me. We're just keeping this thing going for on week. Revenge can't come soon enough. This week is going to be like the fiery pits of the underworld(curse words just aren't me).

\-------Marinette-------

I breezed through the rest of my day. I aced my physics test, thanks to the help of my favorite blonde haired someone. he and I are becoming closer. I even lost my stutter. Ahhhh! This day turned out so amazing, I can't even believe it. "You must have been born on the highway, cause that's where most mistakes like you happen." I heard a voice just outside the school doors and I knew it was the two blonde people I adore most in my life. My BFF Chloe and her boyfriend Adrien. I knew they were giving whatever loser the were talking about whatever they deserved.

JK JK JK

The real thing is below

I breezed through the rest of my day. I aced my physics test, thanks to the help of my favorite blonde haired someone. he and I are becoming closer. I even lost my stutter. Ahhhh! This day turned out so amazing, I can't even believe it. "You must have been born on the highway, cause that's where most mistakes like you happen." I knew it was the blonde haired person that I disliked most in my life. I gritted my teeth "Chloe Bourgeois." I ran outside and saw a crowd of students surrounding a blonde and a brunette. Oh no! Lila. There was a stream of tears flowing from Lila's eyes.


	4. Infiltrate

Chloe and Lila were standing smack dead center in the middle of the action. Chloe relentlessly sneered insults and Lila. I couldn't take it. I rushed straight to the performance. "Chloe! How dare you," I yelled "I never thought that you would stoop so low as to turn on your friends." "Does it not seem wrong to you to say all these things to someone?!" I asked "I used to think well surely one day she'll become a decent human being, but now I'm not so sure." "Come on Lila, you deserve so much better than this snobby little rich bratty (or the other b word) daddy girl that has the brain capacity of a rock!" A slightly confused Lila said "But rocks don't have an-" "Exactly!" stated a still livid Marinettte.

The ones who were recording with their phones seemed to slowly bring their phones down. No one had EVER seen this side of Marinette. Everyone figured the normally shy classmate snapped once in a while, but instead of a twig snap it was more like a one foot thick branch snap. They last thing they saw were those jet black pigtails turn and walk across the street.

\-------Lila's POV-------

I cried some more and fanned the tears for dramatic effect. "Thank you, Marinettte," I sobbed "No one really ever stands up for me" That was totally a lie considering how amazing and beautiful I am. Anyone would be willing to die for the chance to protect me. "You're so welcome, Lila, anything for a friend?" Marinettte said. "Yeah, a friend" she smiled warmly. It makes me sick. For her to think she belongs in the presence of me, let alone be my FRIEND is just.

We stepped inside her bakery and my nose was immediately hit with the aromas of pastries and pies galore. But, I don't like sweet, I like spicy. We walked up to her room, the shabby shack that it was. I saw fabric draped on a white mannequin. It totally clashed. She is one check of a worthless piece of trash. I don't know what Adrien sees in her as a friend, let alone girlfriend material.

\-------Marinettte's POV-------

I was so happy to be able to comfort Lila. After what Chloe has put me through, I think I can speak from experience about what she is going through. Though through all this negative came a positive. I made a friend out of an "enemy". We were sitting on my bed and chaise, in a fashion similar to Alya and I. We were just chatting along when Alya came over.

\------Alya's POV-------

I can't believe Marinette! She forgot all about our smoothie and movie day. I stormed into her house and burst through the trapdoor with a strawberry peach smoothie in hand. "Girl, where were you," I yelled "We totally missed the movie by now, and oh!" I noticed Lila. I noticed Lila sitting. I noticed Lila sitting how me a Mari usually sit. "It's fine, Marinettte." I pretended for my mom to call me. "Oh, yeah sure mom," I said as I faked conversation "Be right there!"

"Sorry Mari, I gotta go."

"See ya"

"Bye"

Looks like my so called BFF has a new one of her own. What does that make us?

\-------Lila's POV-------

Marinettte was completely oblivious to Alya's crushing disappointed face. That was step two, to infiltrate. (Hey, that kinda rhymes)

\-------My POV

The thing about other writers that they have to plan out a plot. That's what takes others so long to publish. Me, I take about thirty minutes out of my life to write you guys a chapter of the top of my head and publish it. The reason I don't update every day is because I am way to busy and have 4 gifted classes out of the 5 educational ones I have. Lucky me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is cross-posted on wattpad under the user Leapforthestars.


	5. The Return of Lady Wifi

After Alya left I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her, like I was forgetting something. I'll call her later though, cause a certain brunette is in need of a friend.

\-------Alya's Pov-------

Oh Great! I spilled my smoothie. I don't have a friend to go get me paper towels to clean myself up. I need to be home in like five minutes. I don't have time to go get them myself. I have to walk home with a large pink stain on my white sweater, and some smoothie in my hair. Marinette doesn't know the real Lila like I do. How many empty promises Lila has made. she never got me an interview with ladybug (they were never even friends). She never talked to the movie directors for Nino. And, she totally went after Adrien. That should be a big no-no for Marinette. She tells so many lies that I wonder if anything she says is true. People think so much moe of her than she really is. A new student and you think I wouldn't do a background check. PUH-leese. I don't' make my dad pay for premium wifi for nothing. She is the daughter of a diplomat, so she is just another Chloe just waiting to happen. I wish Marinette could see her for what she truly was. I BIG FAT LIAR. I need to expose her.

"Betrayed by your friend. Left all alone. All for a liar. What did lying ever do for anyone? Nothing. She doesn't deserve your BFF's friendship. No for anything she's done. I can help you get her back. To expose the liar for what she really is, that is if you would let me, Lady Wifi."

"I accept, Hawkmoth"

She spotted Lila walking home. Her main target was picked up by a car and drove away.

\-------Third Person

The next day Lila didn't show up for school. That's strange. Neither did Alya.


End file.
